


¡Oh pequeño!

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dark Steve, Dark fic, Hurt Tony, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stalker steve, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: ¿Cómo es que todo termino de esta manera? Se suponía que no debería de estar aquí, se suponía que debería de estar con los demás, alejado de él a miles de kilómetros.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	¡Oh pequeño!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra participa en el festival Spooky Love de la página WinterIron & Stony.  
> Disclaimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática.  
> Temática homosexual. Si no te gusta, te invito a que te retires. Gracias.
> 
> PARING: Steve x Tony.  
> ⚠ Dark fic.  
> ⚠ Temática homosexual. Si no te gusta, te invito a que te retires. Gracias.  
> ⚠ Muerte de personajes principales

¿Cuándo el amor puede volverse obsesión?  
Oh pequeño corre, corre todo lo que puedas  
Corre y aléjate de mi  
Corre y ocúltate de mi  
Porque cuando te atrape  
Jamás te dejare ir  
Jamás te iras de mi lado  
No importa lo que hagas  
No importa que me tengas miedo  
Te cuidare y te amare  
Te protegeré de todo y todos  
Soy el único que puedo mantenerte a salvo  
Soy el único que puede amarte.

¿Cómo es que todo termino de esta manera? Se suponía que no debería de estar aquí, se suponía que debería de estar con los demás, alejado de él a miles de kilómetros.

Pero ahora se encontraba corriendo, ocultándose para poder pedir ayuda

¿Pero a quién?

No podía llamar a Happy, su cuerpo fue el primero que encontró cuando trato de tomar el elevador para llegar a su habitación después de recibir aquella llamada, tenia el cuello roto, Happy, su amigo no había hecho nada, era inocente, pero al parecer el solo estar relacionado con él traía peligro para los demás.

Creía que estaba a salvo, que todo había acabado.

Después de Siberia al fin había podido tener un respiro, antes que todo explotara había sentido como lo vigilaban, como lo perseguían, le conto a Rodhey, pero su amigo solo le dijo que probablemente era su imaginación, después de todo no era la primera vez que se sentía así y con los otros traumas que tenía gracias a Obadiah y los demás, lo dejo pasar.

Solo que esta vez era diferente, estaba acostumbrado que los paparazzi lo persiguieran, uno que otro acosador que con el tiempo lo dejaban en paz, pero ahora, todo era distinto, después de su pelea en Siberia con los supersoldados, decidió regresar un tiempo al complejo, ayudar a Rodhey con su rehabilitación, Friday se encargaba de la seguridad del complejo, y empezó a notar como desaparecían algunas cosas, de momento eran pequeñas, pero con el tiempo noto que faltaba algunas de sus playeras, relojes, todos los que habían sido un obsequio, pensó que tal vez su honeybear intentaba bromear, no era la primera vez después de todo, pero cuando le comentó, vio en su mirada que no fue él, claro intento calmarlo asumiendo la culpa después de ver su reacción, pero ya era tarde, sabia que era alguien más.

Alguien que aparentemente era lo suficientemente bueno para burlar a Friday y su seguridad. Rodhey decidió quedarse con él en su habitación, como cuando estaban en el MIT, después de todo estaba recuperándose de su lesión, lo tranquilizo un poco, pero cuando las notas comenzaron a llegar decidió alejarse poco a poco de su amigo.

“Porque dejas que te abrace”  
“Porque sonríes así con él”  
“Acaso no puedes ver que me lastimas”  
“He hecho todo lo necesario para estar junto a ti”  
“Si en verdad quieres a tu amigo, dile que se aleje, no quiero lastimarlo ya que es importante para ti”

Esa ultima nota estaba en la almohada de a lado, cuando despertó en su recamara después de regresar con Rodhey de un pequeño paseo. A pesar que sabía que era Iron Man y podía detener a cualquier persona, o al menos a casi cualquier persona, decidió alejarse, algo le decía que la persona que lo estaba acechando no bromeaba, y no pondría en juego la seguridad de su amigo.

Después iniciaron los regalos, todo fue normal al principio, muchas personas le enviaban cosas, Rodhey, Pepper, Happy y sus chicos le hacían pequeños regalos, podrían ser pequeños pero el los apreciaba mucho, pequeños juguetes, dulces, tal vez alguna flor, pero después subieron de tono, juguetes para adultos, ropa que tal vez solo muy ebrio se pondría, sabia que no era parte de sus amigos, el ultimo regalo fueron unas llaves, con una nota, “No puedo esperar porque estés en nuestra casa”.

Después de esto, decidió ponerle fin, tiro todo lo que le había sido enviado, por más que trato de rastrear el origen de los regalos, no lo logro, por lo que ordenó a Friday vigilancia 24/7, cambio protocolos de seguridad, actualizo las armas y defensas del complejo, no volvería a temer de nadie, no dejaría que el miedo lo controlara.

Empezó a salir de nuevo con su ornitorrinco, ayudaba a Harley y Peter con sus experimentos, con la escuela, asistía con Pepper a las juntas en Industrias Stark, se había detenido todo, ya no sentía que lo siguieran, que lo observaran, pero cuando decidió tener una cita con Pepper, llegó un ultimátum, al parecer no importaba si salía con Rodhey, o con sus minions, pero el haber salido con su querida pelirroja detono algo, ni siquiera había sido algo romántico, solo una pequeña cita entre amigos, relajarse, bromear, pero quien fuera que lo vigilara sabia de su historia con su amiga, sabía que tenían una historia juntos.

Por un momento se le ocurrió que el responsable era dueño de unos ojos azules, recordó sus besos y sus caricias, como en algunas ocasiones se sentían demasiado posesivas, pero después de su pelea en Siberia lo descarto, nunca hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, nunca aclararon esos pequeños momentos, nunca habría funcionado, después de todo juntos no era nada comparado con el final de la línea.

Pero sabía que todo había empeorado cuando recio la última nota.

“Al parecer no entiendes verdad cariño”

La nota venia con una foto de Pepper saliendo de Industrias Stark, una mira en su pecho y un par de pendientes que tomaron de su departamento, su acosador no solo se había metido al complejo de los vengadores sino también al departamento de la pelirroja, demostrando que no estaba bromeando y que no era cualquier persona, debía de ser alguien con entrenamiento.

¿Cuál podría ser su maldita suerte? Que se las arreglaba para a traer dementes, no solo como enemigos, sino ahora también como acosadores.

Tomo sus cosas y se encerró en el complejo, Rodhey había terminado su rehabilitación, y había ido a atender asuntos con el ejército, por lo que solo Happy y Pepper lo visitaban ocasionalmente, sus hijos se encontraban en sus casas, nadie debería estar en peligro al acercarse a él.

Pero esa misma tarde recibió una llamada, una llamada que solo sería el inicio de su pesadilla.

-Stark no cuelgues, es importante-la voz al otro lado de la línea lo sorprendió.  
-Romanoff, ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?  
-escucha Stark, no tengo mucho tiempo, estas en peligro, me oyes, debes de salir del complejo y dirigirte aun lugar seguro-se escuchaba alterada, algo muy raro en ella.  
-¿Cómo sabes que estoy en el complejo?  
-Eso no es importante, debes de salir de ahí.  
\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?  
-Tony, demonios, por favor creé en mí, sé que no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero por favor, confía en mí, sé que te han estado vigilando, que has perdido cosas y que incluso han amenazado a Pepper y al coronel Rodhes.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, solo Rodhey lo sabe.  
\- ¡Maldición Tony!, escúchame estas en peligro, él… él perdió por completo la razón, no creí que llegaría a este punto, pensé que tal vez solo era el calor de momento, pero me equivoque, cuando vi la foto de Pepper…  
-¿él?, ¿de quién demonios estás hablando?, ¿acaso tú sabes quién es?  
-Tony, por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debes salir lo más rápido que puedas y dirigirte a otro lugar-  
-esta bien, esta bien, solo, solo deja que haga algunas llamadas y tome algunas cosas-  
-no Tony, no puedes hacer eso, debes salir, é…-

De un momento a otro la llamada se cortó, no fue necesario terminar de escuchar a Natasha para saber que era demasiado tarde.

Al parecer su acosador había decidido ir por él, empezó a correr por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, trato de llamar a Friday pero no le respondía, la habían hackeado, tenia que tomar al menos unos de sus relojes repulsores, pero cuando llego al elevador encontró el cuerpo de Happy.

-No, no, no, no, por favor Happy, por favor- sabía que era imposible hacer algo por su amigo, tenía el cuello roto y alguno moretones en la cara, había tratado de defenderse si es que las heridas en sus nudillos decían algo.

Pero si Happy estaba aquí, eso quería decir que Pepper también, como pudo llego a su habitación y tomo uno de los repulsores, además de uno de los brazales. Tenía que encontrar a Pepper y lo más probable es que tendría que pelear con quien fuera el responsable de todo esto.

Camino por el pasillo de nuevo, activando al reactor en caso de ser necesario, no podía llamar a Rodhey, no después de saber quién era su acosador, no podía ponerlo en peligro.  
Pero de pronto unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, sintió una gran peso en su espalda y como era jalado a un amplio pecho.

-al fin decidiste salir cariño-imposible, su sangre se heló al escuchar esa voz, esto era imposible, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?, como pudo logro zafarse del agarre.  
-acaso el gato te comió la lengua-había humor en su voz, pero no podía reaccionar, no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
\- ¿Dónde está Pepper? -apunto el repulsor al rostro del supersoldado.  
-oh vamos Tony, ni siquiera un saludo, tal vez un ¿Por qué estás aquí? - sonrió mostrando esos dientes blancos que en más de una ocasión quiso golpear.  
-Creó que es demasiado obvio ¿no?, pero está bien preguntare, ¿Por qué estás aquí Rogers?-  
-Rogers eh, de nuevo con los apellidos- comento vagamente-lo sabes Tony, sabes demasiado bien porque estoy aquí, no podía soportar más todo esto.  
-Ah sí, y la solución era jugar al acosador, si querías hablar solo debías hablar por teléfono-  
-Tu y yo sabemos que nunca habrías contestado Tony, tenía que suceder de esta forma-se acercó un poco, todo en él demostraba calma, como si no hubiera matado a su amigo, como si no pasara nada malo.  
-Y acaso tenias que matar a Happy para hacer las cosas a tu manera idiota, no me repetiré de nuevo Rogers, ¿Dónde está Pepper?-activo el repulsor pero solo logro una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Ahh Tony, Tony- negó con la cabeza- siempre ha sido Pepper ¿no?, Pepper esto…, Pepper aquello…, sabes al principio odiaba tu relación con Rodhey, como es que con el mostrabas otras facetas que jamás conocí, te relajabas fácilmente con él, confiabas ciegamente en él, no te mentiré Tony, quise matarlo, pero entendí que él era tu amigo, tu hermano, él representaba en tu vida lo mismo que Bucky en la mía-  
-Steve deja de jugar, ¿Dónde esta…?-  
-sabes, en un principio no se suponía que debería de suceder así, se suponía que esperaría para poder arreglar todo-  
-si se suponía que debía de ser otra forma, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ ACOSARME?, PORQUE LASTIMAR A MI FAMILIA, PORQUE…  
-PORQUE NO PODÍA ESTAR MÁS SIN TI, ya no podía, no después de lo que descubrí, no después de saber que todo se pudo haber evitado-susurro  
-¿De que demonios estas hablando Rogers?-esto era malo, empezaba a bajar la guardia y algo le decía que todo era una distracción y las cosas empeorarían, después de todo su paranoia no era en vano y la mirada que le dedicaba Steve no le gusto para nada.  
-Una tarde en Wakanda, estaba a solas con Wanda, no se que la impulso, culpa, arrepentimiento, tal vez algo de suero de la verdad que había en su bebida, descubrí un pequeño detalle, algo que desde hace algún tiempo empecé a sospechar- lo miro tan calmadamente-sabía que lo sucedido con Ultron no podía ser solo una falla en tu programación, después de todo creaste a Jarvis, el cubo tal vez pudo haber influenciado un poco pero ya no estaba en poder de Loki, así debía de haber algo más-una oscuridad se apodero de su mirada lo que provoco que ajustara mejor su tiro.  
-la pequeña perra me confeso que había influenciado en su creación, que corrompió digamos su programación y su fin, y tenía sentido, después de todo tú lo dijiste un escudo para la humanidad, y tú, nunca, nunca dañarías a los demás a propósito, así que solo tuve que hacerla pagar-Se miro vagamente las manos, y por fin entendió a que se refería.  
-¿Qué demonios hiciste Rogers?-  
-lo que era necesario, lo que se merecía esa perra-contesto oscuramente-GRACIAS A ELLA EL EQUIPO SE FRACTURO, GRACIAS A ELLA TU Y YO DISCUTÍAMOS MÁS, GRACIAS A ELLA ME ALEJE DE TI-en cada grito se acercaba un paso más a él y solo podía retroceder.  
-No te mientas Rogers, sabes que lo que paso con Wanda o con Ultron no fue lo único que provocó que nos separáramos-  
-Oh lo sé Tony, lo sé, lo que paso en Siberia fue un error, un error que estoy dispuesto a enmendar-  
-¿enmendar? Lo dices fácilmente, como si eso lo arreglara todo, además lo dices como si entre tu y yo hubiera habido algo-tal vez por eso dolió más todo, porque el en verdad lo había querido.  
-sé que no es fácil de arreglar Tony, pero tratare, además quien es el que se miente asimismo ahora, dime que nuestros besos no te provocaron nada, dime que mis caricias no te hacían sentir nada-de un momento a otro estaba presionado contra la pared y el cuerpo del supersoldado, su brazo tomado por el rubio, ¿cómo fue que las cosas se tornaron de esta manera?, por eso lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque lo abrumaba, lo confundía, hacía que bajara sus defensas-Por eso Tony, te llevare conmigo, te alejare de todo y todos, para protegerte, el haberte dejado en Siberia fue un error, no contarte acerca de tus padres fue otro, y ahora eres tú quien carga las consecuencias de todos, por eso, por eso te protegeré Tony, a costa de lo que sea- lo último que vio fue sus ojos azules y como brillaban en determinación.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía, sus manos esposadas encima de su cabeza, sin repulsor o brazalete, genial te dejaste enredar como un maldito ingenuo, definitivamente, ya no se encontraba en el complejo y esperaba que al menos se encontrara en el mismo país. Cuando observo mejor su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban algunas de las cosas que había perdido.

El ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero la imagen con la que se encontró lo perturbo demasiado, Rogers se encontraba en la entrada, sonriéndole, pero sus manos, sus manos tenían manchas de sangre, tuvo un mal presentimiento, Pepper, esperaba que Pepper se encontrara bien.

-Rogers ¿Qué…-  
-Es Steve Tony, no es necesario continuar con apellidos-lo interrumpió.  
-Estás loco, ¿qué demonios significa todo esto? ¿Dónde está Pepper?-  
-Pepper, Pepper, acaso no es suficiente estar a mi lado, acaso la amas mas a ella que a mí-se acerco a la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas y quedando encima de él-puedes estar tranquilo tu dulce Pepper esta bien-respiro de alivio-pero no puedo garantizar que continúe así-¿Qué?  
-Me sorprendió que Natasha te llamara para tratar de advertirte, a decir verdad, me sorprendió que continuara con vida-un escalofrió lo recorrió ante tal información-después de todo al matar a Wanda tenía que hacerlo con los demás, ellos no entenderían nada y tratarían de detenerme y alejarme de ti, debiste de ver su cara cuando miro el cuerpo de Clint.  
-Steve, ¿Qué…?-  
-No matare a Pepper, a Rodhey o a esos chicos si es que te lo preguntas Tony, pero todo dependerá de ti, sino quieres que les pase nada deberás comportarte, ¿entiendes?, ser mi buen chico, mi muñeca-beso su mejilla y se recostó en su pecho como un niño pequeño-así que prométemelo Tony, promete que te comportaras.  
-Yo…  
-Después de todo, sería muy fácil matarla, imagínate Tony, sus bonitos ojos sin vida, mirando a la nada, imagínate a Rodhey con la espalda quebrada por la mitad, imagínate a esos chicos que tanto cuidas desangrándose en sus habitaciones, sus gargantas cortadas-  
-Steve, por favor, por favor no, tú no eres así, tú no necesitas hacer esto.  
-En serio Tony, al parecer no es así, imagina como me sentía cuando te vi con todos ellos, cuando te vi con Pepper y la mirada con la que te veía, así que sí, creo que esto es necesario, no dejare que te alejes de mí, por eso tu y yo no quedaremos aquí, te protegeré, te amare, así que solo prométemelo.  
-Lo prometo-

No sabía que hacer, pero al parecer solo había una opción, tenía que protegerlos, tenía que hacerlo por ellos, pero oh pobre Tony, si solo supiera que su promesa sería en vano, después de todo Steve no se arriesgaría a que sus amigos lo buscaran, que pidieran ayuda, Rodhey fue el primero, lo embosco saliendo del complejo, era quien más representaba peligro, después de todo, no confió del todo en él, si es que las miradas que le dirigía cuando estaban juntos decían algo, observo como es que alejaba al castaño de él cada vez que se acercaba para llamar su atención.

Los chicos fueron los siguientes, Peter Parker, era un buen chico, podía ver porque lo cuidaría Tony, pero era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, su ingenuidad jugo a su favor, después de todo nadie que no fuera Tony desconfiaría del capitán América sin razón, una llamada de ayuda para proteger al millonario de un acosador del que no le había contado serviría. Trato que fuera rápido y sin dolor para el chico, pero dejar su cuerpo en aquel callejón le dejo un mal sabor de boca sin embargo era necesario. 

Harley Keener, este chico, se parecía mucho a Tony, no confió en él, aun cuando utilizo la excusa de ayudar a Tony, por eso cuando vio que llamaría al castaño para avisar de su ubicación inmediatamente lo tomo del cuello para callarlo, este chico arruinaría todo y no podía permitirlo. Su cuerpo quedo tirado en la sala, como un simple muñeco.

Pepper, la dulce y tenaz Pepper, le gustaría decir que no sufrió, pero mentiría o que no disfruto asesinándola, descargo toda la furia y celos que le hacia sentir, después de todo se atrevía a estar con el castaño, mirarlo con amor, además sabía, sabía que ella podía darle la familia que tanto quería el castaño y que provocaría que Tony lo dejara.

Todo fue absolutamente necesario, tal vez no le había dicho a Tony la verdad, pero sería mejor así, que tuviera la esperanza que estaban a salvo, así el se comportaría, sería su misión personal que lo volviera amar, lo haría adicto a su cuerpo, a sus caricias, sabía que el castaño aun lo quería si es que la mirada que le dedico en Siberia decía algo, además que siempre podría utilizar métodos de persuasión. 

Tony solo tenía que amarlo, quererlo y él a cambio lo amaría, lo cuidaría, lo protegería de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de él, tal vez el castaño no se de cuenta, pero su calidez atrae a las personas, algunas dispuestas a aprovecharse de él y lastimarlo, pero eso ya pasaría, ahora el estaría a salvo absolutamente con él.

FIN


End file.
